Talk:Vermin
Discussion Farming Vermin- Well, I hate to admit it, but I've got a limited ability to farm these things. I don't have a Warrior, and my Monk is a ways off from becoming a 55. But the collector *Yu Lae has a bow that I really like, and I've painstakingly tried using blood AoE, FoC spiking, SS(Which might have worked better if I had spent the gold to become a N/Me with Arcane Echo) a Touch Ranger (which failed miserably, the degen gets me every time and I run out of mana trying to throw the Bleeding and Poison off), a Pin Down/degen (which unfortunately didn't work so well since there's always at least 3 of them), and a couple other things I'm not so proud of. Of course, eventually I gave in and used a couple of AI to buffer myself. But in terms of ways of farming these that would actually WORK, I suggest: A *Spiteful Spirit N/Me using Arcane Echo. I didn't have one myself, but even 1 Spiteful Spirit spell combined with Reckless Haste killed at least 1 of them and severely damaged the others nearby. 2 would have killed them all very quickly. I should do that later. Any W/Mo using Balanced Stance and Healing Signet could easily overcome the Vermin. I do NOT suggest using a 55, since the Vermin use Jagged Strike and Entangling Asp, which have enough degen to overcome the 55's healing abilities. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 205.161.211.191 ( ) }. :They can indeed easily be farmed with a generic Warrior build, something along the line of Troll Farmer (just add Dolyak Signet or Balanced Stance to avoid knockdowns). There's also the E/any Anti-KD Earth Farmer. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:45, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :See also Triple Chop Farmer. — Jyro X 05:44, 21 October 2006 (CDT) What do they drop that people want so badly? I've killed a few and all i got was a few hides and min dmg daggers.And you do know once they start farming them they will get buffed or thier items nerfed. i hate trying to kill something for 1 of its items andcan't get 1 but all these 55 farmin monks have like 50! =@ 65.82.104.120 11:26, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :You may get quite a lot of upgrade unlocks, rare Celestial weapons, Shreader's Talons along with the typical Canthan Keys, Dyes, gold and such, since they are so easy o kill, they are a good choice to get quick cash.Mithran 05:33, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :People don't farm them because they drop anything special, but because they're ridiculously easy to farm. It's easy money. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:00, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :this may seem well whimpy but why do i get knocked down by the vermin. ::Do you use drunken blow?—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:17, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Entangling Asp — Jyro X 16:26, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Is it just me or have their drops been considerably nerfed? I used to be able to get about 2-3k a run from these guys. Now I'm lucky to get 800-900 gold. Also their gold drop rate seems to have plummeted-has there been any documented nerf? ::::Well if you haven't noticed yet, Arena Net nerfes everything that makes Guild Wars fun... 14:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Damage Type I see that the note about the damage type (slashing damage) dealt by Vermin have been removed. Now I think it should be our goal to document as many features as possible about any creature, including damage types, where it is possible. In my opinion this information isn't trivial as it would be of a major advantage to bring the right defensive skills (i.e. "Shields Up!" or mesmer's mantras). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:27, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :esp considering the Assassin armor against specific physical damage types. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:43, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::So is it confirmed that Vermin do NOT do slashing damage? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Martiln ( ) }. :::I'm not sure anymore. I re-tested it using my +8 vs. slashing shield and "Shields Up!" to test vs. piercing, but the results are not as conclusive as I remembered them from my first test. They seem to deal neither piercing nor slashing, wich I find odd. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:10, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::physical and not slashing and not piercing would be blunt. where's that assassin with the plus vs blunt armor. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:37, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I think that they do piercing damage, and have been reduced by such before.65.92.117.74 23:01, 15 December 2006 (CST) ---- i like the noise these guys make when they attack :) Doom Box 14:06, 25 February 2007 (CST) Hard Mode Added the Heart of Shadow skill in their Skills used part. They're also level 25 in Hard Mode, I'll make the change in the window, edit if it's done wrong. -- Fexghadi 05:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Speaking of which what's the word on farming these buggers hard mode style? Heart o Shadow sounds like they would stay around longer, but otherwise, since their main damage is condition based, they seem not too bad 'tall. I'd just have to make the HUGE sarcifice of losing my sprint in exhange for medning touch, because i'd have lower health at end of fight. But dang can anyone say passage scroll bonanza on shreader? W/e, the day i actually take the time to beat a camplaign will be sometime in 2010 so idk if its possible. is it?Dark0805 16:28, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :They don't kite in normal mode anymore. Absolutely no kiting! You can easyly farm them with W/Mo build and they even have ab higher drop rate of golden and/or Celestial items. But you're right: Farming them is hell in hard mode. I think we can say that they are unfarmable in hard mode. -- numma_cway 11:14, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::I can confirm that they drop better items now in normal mode- I got a r10 15^50 max crenellated sword. Also, farming in hard mode isn't very hard with a VwK warrior build. Just do it 1 group at a time (5 vermin max). 129.116.31.252 00:19, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yah. Almost all golds in normal they drop will be perfect i have found, and 50% or thereabouts will be celestial. (req 9 tactics -2 stance shield yesterday =)!) And besides, just by salvaging steel ingots off the koi scepters, you make okay profit. I got two black dyes in a day from them=owned!Dark0805 13:00, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Umm on hard mode these guys are actually farmable. I use a VwK build, but i put on physical resistance and it helps alot. With physical resistance it makes farming vermin alot easier. No longer possible to farm on hardmode with VwK at least (dont know about other builds) due to heart of shadow buff. : not true at all, can still farm them with VwK. Lol These guys are so weak, i soloed them with my MM! Lol if your interested how i did it just ask here i'll post the mini skill bar cuz i'm too lazy to now. Interestingly enough, it goes slightly slower than using my warrior, but my warrior has an IAS, vampiric, customized 15^enchant so i'm doing obscene damage. But for the person who don't got the money to invest in good gear for a axe farmer then i guess they could use MM. New trolls These are like the new trolls with tusks and all!! Species So are these their own species? (as in, they aren't a subspecies, and there aren't any other kind of vermin?)-- (Talk) ( ) 05:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, Vermins are Vermins, and nothing else is a confirmed Vermin.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 05:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ♠